User talk:Kalliekat
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Interested? If you are into Telefang-related projects or interested in joining the Tele-fan community, why not visit Tulunk Village? We're really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Sanky (Talk) 10:09, 20 September 2009 Telefang 2 Denjuu articles Hey, nice work so far on the articles for the Telefang 2 Denjuu. However, may I request that when you create these pages, to include the infobox template as well? It's the box found at the right side of every Denjuu page. To see an example of how to use it, see Rex (Basic). It would standardize the articles better. If you're still not sure how to use it, do drop me a message. Thank you! ~Milnivri 11:57, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks! :The reason I left the infobox template out was because i'm not sure how to create them. I did look at Rex's page for help, but i'm still not sure. I didn't want to mess with anything in case I did something wrong x3 I'm not sure how to create an evolution template either, and all of the new pages need that as well as an infobox... Is there a certain code you need to put in? I tried copypasting the format for the infobox, but that doesn't work and it just shows up as text instead. If you could let me know how to do both, i'll put those into the new pages right away.--Kalliekat 12:13, September 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Hmm you can leave out the evolution part for now, as the templates for the evolution type need to be created first. For the infobox though, what you have to do is use this format: ::Basically you just fill in the values as such. no would have to be three digits, and stage would have to be like Basic, Mod-1 etc. found-in would be either Power or Speed, and only if the Denjuu is found in both Power and Speed then you would have "|found-in = Power |found-in2 = Speed", otherwise you can remove the line "found-in2". Hope this clarified your doubts. ^^ ~Milnivri 12:48, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :::Thankyou for your reply! The code isn't working however, it just shows up as text and not an infobox... I filled in the categories and used the code, but it won't show up. I'm not quite sure how to fix this...--Kalliekat 12:57, September 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::You're using the WYSIWYG editor, right? I hate it. I never figured out how to write templates in it, so I just turned it off. I understand that it may make it easier for some people to make pages, though... --Sanky ~ talk 13:57, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :::::I'm not sure which template i'm using... I don't know much about wikipedia at all, so everything is completely new. All I know is that the template code just shows up as text instead of an infobox. Is it something to do with the WYSIWYG editor at all? :::::If it is, how do you turn it off? And which code do you use for the infoboxes without it? This is all very confusing for me x3--Kalliekat 14:02, September 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, I see. I figured out a temponary soulution. Just press the View Wikitext button, in the control section to the right. Then insert the code Milnivri told you. It can be turned off in Preferences, but you can keep it - you can instert the template like this. There may be another (easier?) way to do it inside the editor, but I don't know about it... --Sanky ~ talk 14:08, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Thankyou Sanky, it's working! I'll start adding the infoboxes to the new pages.--Kalliekat 14:19, September 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::No problem. (: Thanks for working on the Denjuu pages! --Sanky ~ talk 14:23, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Wow... You did a great job with the Denjuu pages, really. Again, thank you! --Sanky ~ talk 18:15, September 22, 2009 (UTC) You're welcome! I was thinking of starting on the Telefang 1 pages, once the T2 denjuu are done, since some of the T1 denjuu are still in need of new pages. Now that I know a little more about which codes to use, it'll be easier to edit things. Thankyou for your help!--Kalliekat 21:40, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Move pages I saw that you're going to create the move page - thank you! You don't have to upload the images, though. As an admin, I can upload images in batchs of ten. I was actually planning to upload them later today. (I should have probably said this to Garmmy, but I forgot I have this feature...) --Sanky ~ talk 13:06, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Changing Denjuu names? Hey, when changing the Denjuu names, could you please at least write the reason of the change (and the source on the name) in the Name Etymology section, or the Edit Summary? I know Kimbles have researched a lot for these names, and I feel like changing them without discussing them beforehand is rude... Unless you can back up the new names with a source, I'm afraid I'll have to revert the changes made. This isn't a threat; I just want to make sure the names are correct. I hope you understand. --Sanky ~ talk 18:36, November 9, 2009 (UTC)--Sanky ~ talk 18:35, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :...so I see your account was stealed again..? --Sanky ~ talk 15:47, November 12, 2009 (UTC)